Como Vento e Fogo
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Quatro anos haviam se passado mas alguns costumes não mudavam naqueles dois... Ele sempre esperava a melhor hora para dizer a ela o quanto a amava. /KazumaxAyano


**Oi gente!**

**É a primeira vez que eu escrevo sobre esse casal que me conquistou em menos de um dia! Pois é, fui obrigada a assistir tudo em um dia! Eu recomendo!**

**Pra quem não conhece ainda vale a pena dar uma olhadinha em sites de animes online, procure lá: **_Kaze no Stigma**. **_**São 24 episódios de poucos minutos e sempre com gostinho de quero mais! Haha, tanto que fiquei triste quando soube que a segunda temporada não iria sair porque o criador do mangá veio a falecer a algum tempo, uma pena. Era um ótimo trabalho.**

**Então fiquem a vontade com a fic! **

**E desculpem os erros de ortografia, eu ainda dei uma lida antes de publicar! Rsrs.**

**Kissus!**

* * *

Ayano era do tipo que acordava cedo e de bom humor, porque convenhamos, ela tinha que ter um humor agradável durante algum estágio do dia. Saiu da cama alegre para um sábado, estava cansada do trabalho. Escovou os longos cabelos escarlates na frente do espelho encostado na parede, abriu a porta do armário ao lado e procurou pelo quimono que Kazuma havia lhe dado no seu aniversário meses atrás.

Tinha 20 anos agora, ela pensou.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se como ele havia se comportado antes de lhe entregar o presente. Mas depois veio outras lembranças do seu aniversário. E aquelas duas... Maldita McDonal e aquela agente especial loira! Argh!

Já não haviam deixado claro que era o seu Kazuma? Droga! Porque aquelas duas azedas tinham que ter aparecido?

Ela viu uma veia sobressaindo na testa e ela se apressou em massagear a área. Não precisaria se preocupar com aquilo, ela repetiu algumas vezes, tentando se convencer. Ela já devia ter se acostumado com essas tentativas delas de lhe causar crises de ciúmes. Após se acalmar, pegou o quimono e o vestiu.

Ele tinha bom gosto, ela tinha que agradecer. Se ele herdasse o senso de moda de Genma-sama, ela provavelmente usaria seu uniforme de trabalho nesse dia. Suspirou aliviada e juntou as mãos pedindo desculpas a Kami-sama por aquele pensamento, mesmo dando um sorriso de canto.

Ayano terminou de fechat o quimono quando escutou as três batidas na sua porta, que indicavam que esperavam por ela na sala de refeições. Mas ao abrir a porta deu de cara com ninguém menos que: Kazuma.

— O que está...

— Shiiiiu! – Ele tapou boca dela com uma das mãos e fechou a porta atrás dela com a outra.

Com os corpos tão perto, foi só então que ela reparou. Ele usava _somente_ uma toalha. Tentou se soltar dele, mas Kazuma estava decidido com a situação.

Quem ele pensava que era?

— Kazuma... – Ela tentou dizer, mas não foi assim que saiu. Porém, foi suficiente para que ela ganhasse sua atenção. Ele olhou sem entender o que ela dizia. Ayano revirou os olhos.

— Ah. Desculpe. – Disse nom tom baixo.

Tirou a mão dela, e Ayano se pegou massageando a área onde estava a mão dele. Agitou a cabeça para manter esse pensamento longe. Depois vislumbrou Kazuma de costas para ela e observou por entre a brecha da porta.

— Kazuma?

— Shiu!

— Não me mande ficar quieta! – Ela disse com sua voz alterada – Kazuma! Me diga o que está acontecendo!

— Ayano! – Ele falou irritado e abanando as mãos.

— _KA-ZU-MA_!

Ayano escutou a voz de Genma-sama vindo do corredor, e ele parecia bem irritado. Kazuma fechou a porta com força e atravessou o quarto. Pegou Ayano pela cintura e abriu a janela que dava para os jardins da propriedade.

— Espera! – Ela disse nervosa com a situação dos dois. E porque ele tinha esse hábito de colocá-la dentro nos problemas dele? – Kazuma?

— Droga. – Ele disse, depois eles pularam do peitoril antes que Genma-sama explodisse o quarto de Ayano.

Ayano havia caído sentada no colo dele, e ficou completamente vermelha. Ela olhou ao redor e viu as pessoas da família Kannagi a olharem espantadas, de um pulo que ficou alguns metros longe dele. Com a tolha ainda enrolada, ela se sentiu aliviada.

— Ah... eh...

Ayano queria respostas. Por Kami-sama, ele já tinha 23 anos!

— Droga. – Ele disse de novo sem prestar atenção que ela gaguejava.

Genma olhava para os dois da janela estilhaçada do quarto da sobrinha,estava com seu roupão de cor preta, com o rosto retorcido de raiva. A garota das chamas escarlate olhava preocupada de um para o outro. Kazuma, de repente, olhou fixou o olhar nela e foi caminhando na sua direção.

— Pare aí, Kazuma! – O pai dele alertou irritado.

— Genma-sama? – Ayano perguntou quando ela viu ele juntar toda a sua energia.

Ele iria mesmo golpear Kazuma com ela ao seu lado?

Ayano foi colocada de pé pelo primo e novamente sentiu o vermelhão no rosto. Ele não se sentia desconfortável somente com aquela toalha perto dela? "Pervertido" ela pensou. Apesar de ser verão na região deles, não dava para ficar somente com aquilo.

"_Aquele... idiota... baka..._" ela o insultava em pensamento. Nada fora de rotina.

— Me solte Kazuma! Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa briga! – Ela disse irritada

— É aí que você se engana. – Ele deu uma piscadela.

— O que... ?

— Kazuma! Pare já! – Genma-sama avisou novamente.

Ela foi puxada para perto de Kazuma por ele, e não sentia mais os pés no chão. O vento começou a ronda-los. Estava dentro do vento de Kazuma. Se obrigou a não olhar mais para baixo do que os olhos dele e o abraçou, afinal não iria ficar pendurada como da última vez. Por algum motivo que ela não entendia, seu tio continuava lá embaixo.

— Ele não pensa em nos matar, né?

— Ayano, eu...

— Porque eu sou muito nova para morrer! Ai, ai, ai... – Ela falou choramingando. – E meu pai não ficaria contente com isso...

— Ham...

— E porque você o irrita desse jeito? – Kazuma suspirou por ver que ela não iria dar atenção a ele. – Achei que já tinham se superado... _eh_?

O vento ao redor dela se dissipou. Ayano olhou para Kazuma assustada, ele tinha um sorriso cínico. De repente, ela caiu de cara na grama. Ela levantou o rosto em seguida, segurando as gramas com as mãos. Ele havia levado os dois para o outro lado da propriedade dos Kannagi.

Kazuma ainda estava com a toalha, graças a Kami-sama ela pensava. Depois se culpou por esse pensamento, ele deveria estar de roupas! Isso sim!

— Hey! – Ela falou se recobrando da situação que ele a havia colocado. – Que ideia é essa?

Ele suspirou e olhou para Ayano com desdém.

— Kazuma? – Ela falou ficando vermelha, por reparar de novo na toalha. _Maldito_! Maldita toalha!

"_Tola! Tola!_"

— Porque você sempre é tão esquentada, ein? – Ele falou mais afirmando do que perguntando a ela.

Conhecia o gênio de Ayano. E principalmente o temperamento do seu pai, que não concordou nem um pouco com a sua ideia de pedir a mão dela ao seu tio. Se ela soubesse da história. Mas egoísta como era, ele gostava de ver as explosões das emoções dela.

Mesmo que ele fosse seu alvo afinal de contas.

— **KA-ZU-MA!**

Ele se aproximou dela a passos rápidos, sabendo que ela iria querer briga. Ayano conhecia ele, esse pervertido.

"_Primeiro a seqüestrava sem motivos, segundo seu quarto havia sido completamente destruído e depois, jogada de cara com a grama_."

E ele ainda queria se aproveitar dela? Somente usando uma toalha?

— Nem-pense!... – Ela juntou as mãos na frente do peito, as chamas amarelas começavam a surgir, depois as separou, e disse: - **ENRAIHA!** – A espada surgiu ao auxílio dela - **AAAH!** **KAZUMA!**

Kazuma deu um sorriso de canto. Pelo menos era melhor do que com seu pai, Ayano não conseguiria detê-lo enquanto elas tivessem a cor amarela. Se ela quisesse mesmo tentar machuca-lo teria que fazer mais que isso.

— Lá vamos nós. – Ele abriu outro sorriso ao vê-la avançando com a espada da família em chamas.

Ela tentou golpear pelo chão, mas ele subiu com uma rajada de ar.

— **AAAAAAAAAH, KAZUMAAA!** – Ela gritou depois de ver o que estava por debaixo da toalha. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela tentou acerta-lo No ar. – KA-ZU-MA! **BAAAAAAAKA!**

— Oh Ayano! – Ele a chamou ainda andando por cima dela. Ela o procurou pelo farfalhar da grama. – Aqui em cima!

— Argh! Você vai ver! _Seu estúpido_! _Exibido_! **KAZUMAAAA!**

Ela puxou a espada debaixo para cima, Ayano sorriu, a cor começava a mudar para vermelho. A chama escarlate. Agora era que os problemas de Kazuma começavam. Se não parasse com a cena que estava fazendo, ele teria problemas em pará-la depois.

Puxou uma rajada de ar que cortou o fogo, ele desceu em seguida e ficou atrás dela. Ayano de costas, procurava a direção no vento onde menos se agitava. Ela havia melhorado, até demais e para o próprio bem dele, Kazuma pensava.

"_Tinha que ter melhorado depois de quatro anos, de novo!_" era como se a voz dela falasse dentro dele.

Abraçou-a por trás e sentiu que Ayano ficou sem reação. A Enraiha havia desaparecido em chamas e ela tremia com o toque quente dele no corpo dela.

— E-es-es-pera... me solte... – Ela disse quase sussurrando.

— Baka.

Ela pigarreou enquanto podia escutar a risada dele em seu ouvido. Perto demais, ela achava. O vermelhão no rosto não deixava dúvidas.

_"Pelo menos ainda estava com a toalha._" Ayano se puniu em seguida por aquele pensamento, que trouxe a tona as lembranças anteriores.

— Ayano? – Ele a chamou ao pé do ouvido.

Ela não respondeu. "_Maldito! Maldito por fazer-se com essa voz melosa! Argh!_".

— Hum. – Kazuma olhou para as nuvens e depois voltou a atenção a ela, ainda abraçados. – O que acha de nós?

O coração dela havia acelerado de forma descontrolada, e ele pode sentir no peito dele. Sorriu de canto, mas esperou a resposta dela.

"_Tinha que ser. Não. Não posso responder. Esse sem coração vai rir dos meus sentimentos. Maldito!_". Não que ele não gostasse dela, afinal eram parentes e companheiros de missões a muitos anos. Mas ele sempre esperava as piores horas para dizer que gostava dela. E porque essa pergunta repentinamente?

— Entendi. – Ela se assustou por ele não ter esperado pela resposta dela. – Ayano? – Ele a virou de frente para ele. Ela tapou as bochechas avermelhadas com as palmas das mãos imediatamente. – Que isso! Não fique vermelha.

— Kazuma... – Ela falou já voltando ao temperamento irritado dela.

— Okay, desculpe. Me desculpe pelo seu quarto... – Ele percebeu aquela veia singular e tremendamente reconhecível saltando na testa. Sinal de perigo, ele pensou. – E por tê-la raptado, sem aviso prévio...

— Ah... – Ela deu um sorriso irônico.

Foi naquela hora que ele percebeu que ela usava seu presente de aniversário. O quimono que Ren o ajudou a comprar.

— Mas você bem que gostou do meu presente de aniversário, ein? – E terminou com um dos seus sorrisos pervertidos.

Ela se assustou e tentou tapar o vestido. Fazendo-o rir dela. Ela iria pedir pela espada novamente quando ele a pegou pelos pulsos e trouxe o rosto para perto do dele.

— Ah...

— Teimosa. – Ele disse rindo. – Não vou deixar você usar aquela espada. Ah, não. Sabe eu não quero estar torrado no dia do meu noivado...

Ayano sentiu os fios que ligavam seu coração se partirem.

"**Noivado?**... _Kazuma_... **noivo?**" era a única coisa que ela pensava.

Uma onda de raiva começou a surgir dentro dela. As mãos se fecharam. Ela queria soca-lo, arrancar-lhe a pele. Qualquer coisa para faze-lo sofrer como ele estava fazendo com ela agora.

— Espera. Ayano! Eu ainda não terminei... – Ele viu a energia vermelha se formar nela. Tinha que ser rápido ou se não iriam brigar de novo. – Ayano? Baka... Ayano, quer se casar comigo?

De repente ela estagnou, sem olha-lo.

Tinha escutado direito?

Era com _ela_ que _ele_ estava falando?

— Kazuma... – Ela disse devagar, os olhos marejados. – Isso é algum tipo de piada?

— Há-há-há, não Ayano. Com quem mais eu iria querer me casar, se não com você? – Ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

Sempre uma pessoa de poucas palavras.

Ela fechou a cara. Kazuma soltou os pulsos e por sorte ela havia se esquecido das forças que ela havia reunido antes. Por sorte, daquela vez.

— Você não me disse sua resposta. – Ele falou, mesmo já sabendo que era recíproco.

Ayano cruzou os braços e virou-se para o outro lado, escondendo o rosto, com o intuito que ele não visse que ela chorava. Seu sonho estava se realizando, não estava? Ele _realmente_ seria o _seu_ Kazuma!

— Espere. – Ela pediu já sem lágrimas nos olhos.

— O que? – Ele perguntou, agora com um pouco de receio do que viria a seguir.

— Porque tudo isso agora? – Ela perguntou decidida.

Kazuma soltou o ar preso no peito.

— Tenho que esperar outro demônio ser libertado pra que eu veja que é você que eu quero?

"_Ah. Não tão fácil assim, Kazuma_" ela pensou.

— Só está dizendo isso porque meu pai deve ter te pedido! Eu sabia... – Kazuma sentiu o nervosismo sair do peito, mesmo que não demonstrasse a ela. Ayano contou nos dedos. – Primeiro me colocando em missões com você, depois você virou meu guarda-costas, e depois...

Mas ela não terminou o que diria a seguir.

Seria a décima? Ou vigésima vez? Kazuma havia adquirido o péssimo - ótimo! Ela admitia para si mesma - costume de interrompê-la nas discussões com beijos. Claro, não na frente de seu pai e Genma-sama.

Só que dessa vez, ela soube que não era para se exibir. Não era bruto e nem rápido. Era doce e quente, como os ventos nos dias de verão.

— Kazuma! – Ela colocou os braços entre eles. – Você... você gosta de mim tanto assim?

Ele riu.

— Claro. Eu gosto de você Kannagi Ayano. – Ele falou dando um beijo no pescoço dela e depois vislumbrando o rosto dela ainda vermelho. – Então?

— Baka! Kazuma! – Ela deu um soco no seu ombro antes de abraça-lo. – Sim! Sim! Bakayarô!

— Vai ainda xingar seu marido de idiota? – Ele riu dela.

Ayano afundou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele e deixou as lágrimas de alegria que ela havia guardado saíssem. Ficaram assim por pouco tempo, não era difícil reconhecer a cabeleira escarlate da herdeira dos Kannagi.

— _KAAAAAZUMA!_ – Disse Genma-sama.

Ayano havia se esquecido completamente dele. E do fato de Kazuma ainda estar de toalhas.

Deu um passo longe dele e ficou vermelha. Como tinha se esquecido do seu tio? Droga!

— Ah. Otto-san. Ayano me aceitou como marido. – Ele falou normalmente.

Ela viu o rosto de Genma-sama ferver. Oh. Então esse era o motivo da briga. De repente seu pai surgiu por detrás de uma das árvores, acompanhado de Ren, como sempre.

Seu pai sorria.

— Nii-sama e nee-sama, casados? – Ren perguntou preocupado. O que daria isso?

— Hum! – Ayano confirmou enquanto pegava na mão de Kazuma.

"_Finalmente. Kami-sama!_" pensava seu pai aliviado com aquilo. Mesmo depois das despesas, havia valido todo o sofrimento e preocupação. Já que os cabelos brancos sua filha já os havia transformado há muito tempo.

Mas Genma estava disposto a expor seu filho.

— Kazuma! – Ele chamou, ganhando atenção dos dois. – Não é desse jeito que se pede uma dama em casamento!

Ele deveria estar se referindo ao fato do filho estar semi vestido na presença dela.

— Relaxa otto-san...

A mão dele procurou pela cintura dela, mas Ayano sentiu que elas foram um pouco mais abaixo que isso.

"_Quem **ele** pensa que é pra ficar se aproveitando de mim!? **Pervertido**!_" Ela o olhou irada.

Ele viu o perigo cruzar os olhos dela e percebeu que deveria ter olhado melhor. Mas já era tarde.

— Desculpe! – Ela ficou ainda mais irritada – Ayano?

— **KA-ZU-MA!** – Ele correu por entre as árvores.

Ela começou a correr atrás dele jogando chamas e proferindo como ele deveria se comportar com ela na frente dos outros. Kazuma ria por dentro, afinal, do que valeria toda aquela calmaria da vida sem as repentinas explosões de Ayano?

Genma já havia desistido de tentar colocar cada um em seu lugar. Ele olhou para o chefe. Afinal, o problema seria dele depois, pensou aliviado.

O chefe suspirou e passou as mãos sobre a testa. Ren suspirou preocupado, vendo suas expectativas indo para o buraco. Nee-sama e nii-sama continuariam com essas brigas até o fim da vida deles, concluiu.

— Espera... Ayano! – Kazuma pediu quase sem fôlego.

Ayano juntou as mãos e as chamas amarelas surgiram.

— **ENRAIHA** ! – Um vento estranho começou a soprar na direção dos campos da família Kannagi.

Iria começar tudo de novo, Ren pensava.

— Droga... – Disse o chefe.

— De novo... – Ren falou cruzando os braços e abrindo um sorriso.

Genma olhou para o filho caçula e concordou com a cabeça.

Ayano fixou os olhos vermelhos nos azuis que ele havia adquirido pelo contrato. E sorriu antes de avançar com seu golpe.

"_Sempre apressada_" Kazuma pensou.

Mas, afinal, o que seria deles se _Kazuma_ não fosse o vento que acalmasse _Ayano_, a chama escarlate dos Kannagi?

**FIM.**


End file.
